A wish of two mares
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Trixie and Twilight are living together in harmony and one night, things turn out a little different then expected, for the better.


The stars twinkled within the skies while they filled the night and went accompanied with the bright moon. Whose own light shone down over the land. They revealed unseen paths for those willing to walk them. The skies themselves were as clear as they could and a very light breeze cooled off the heat created by the sun.

Somewhere in Ponyville –on the balcony of a treehouse to be exact– was a mulberry unicorn mare gazing upon the stars before a cup of tea was brought to her lips. Only take be taking a long but slow sip. _Why do certain events happen? Are they all planned out or do they happen at the spot? Like, is life a road which you go that can not be changed? Or does it change all the time? Are certain events connected to each other due to paths of life crossing?_

"Twily? Trixie has been waiting for you for some time now," spoke a unseen mare. The hooves lowered down the shoulders with a slow motion. Eventually they reached the chest of the mulberry mare where they crossed each other and resulted in a tight yet warm hug.

The motions shocked the mare a little bit. She was brought out of her thoughts as the sweet voice entered her ears while the warm, blue coated hooves made their way down. "I am sorry, Twisy. I got a little caught up in my thought." The teacup was lowered down and set aside on the floor for the time being as the horn lost its magical touch.

The muzzle of the mare behind her began to softly move its way through the mane of the mulberry mare under the soft sound of giggling. "Twisy knows you have been. Did you spot anything nice among the skies?"

But as the question was asked, a bright shooting star could be seen high above the skies over Ponyville, the eyes of both mares looked up as its tail illuminated parts of both space and ground. "Shall we do a wish?" Twilight asked as her head turned a little bit up as the body lowered itself to get the mare behind her in view.

The face of the azure blue mare came in full view now as the grayish violet irises stared a little into the violet ones of Twilight. Her cornflower blue mane ending up somewhere under the wizard's hat. Trixie gave her love a smile under a nod. "Yes Twily, Trixie would love that in fact."

As the star fell over the skies with grace. Both of the mares closed their eyes and spoke their wish in utmost silence. The lids slowly opened themselves again as the eyes kept following the star until it disappeared out of sight again, falling behind the hills of Canterlot.

Twilight crawled back up from her position as Trixie was still holding her beloved with her front hooves. "Watch the stars with me love, for they shall reveal their wonders," spoke Twilight in a soft tone. The hooves would have removed themselves from her body and Trixie sat down on her flanks next to Twilight herself.

"Trixie shall do that," the mare said as she gave a kiss on the cheek of her love. Just before one of her hooves wrapped itself around her and allowed the head of Twilight to rest on her shoulder as the well-known wizard's hat got covered in a grayish magenta aura and removed itself, revealing the light cornflower blue mane in their full glory.

"Then we shall, my love," said Twilight before her eyes rose up to the night skies. Awaiting the wonders that would be happening within them.

Seconds turned to minutes, which on their turned slowly turned to into a couple hours while they enjoyed the scenery of the night. "And if you look very closely there and connect the star a little, they will create your face," spoke Twilight with a giggle. She had pointed to a set of stars while Trixie was trying to connect them in the right way. She let out a small giggle when she finally did see it, but it was followed by a yawn that came forth out of tiredness.

"Shall we head for bed, my love?" Twilight asked in response to the yawn.

Trixie only nodded to it as her love removed her head from the shoulder and stood up, offering a hoof. The blue mare took it with a graceful motion. She was pulled up her four hooves under a bright smile. She snatched her hat back up from the ground and placed it proudly over her head, hiding a big part of her mane and horn.

Twilight was the first one to venture up to the bedroom where she fell down in the bed and snuggled the near ancient Smarty Pants a little bit. Just before the blue coated unicorn stood in the door opening. Trixie's eyes were looking at her love under a light giggle. "You never get too old for her, now do you?" she said to her with a well-meant chuckle.

"Never!" Twilight spoke in foalish voice before her more mature side came back out again. In an instant did she placed the plushie on her nightstand with an awkward giggle. It didn't took too long for the blush to go over her cheeks.

Another grayish magenta aura began to surround both pieces of cloth and slowly removed themselves under a grin of the mare. Twilight looked a little in awe at the slow revealing of the body and her eyes fell on the fine curves of the hips of her love who hung her hat and cloak up before gracefully making her way over to the bed where she lowered herself in.

Twilight pulled the blankets over both herself and Trixie to protect themselves for the cool wind of the night. As the unicorns laid in the bed they slowly crawled towards each other under the comfort of the blanket. After some careful movements they encountered one another and a set of mulberry coated forelegs began to wrap themselves around the blue mare, who did the same and brought them even closer to each other in a tight hug.

The moderate violet eyes stared a little into the grayish violet ones as the eyelids of both mares slowly lowered themselves to their halfway point. Time didn't had to progress long before their lips met each other, what resulted in a long and passionate kiss. Their horns touched each other every now and then giving of both grayish magenta and brilliant raspberry sparks which not only sprout out of the horns, but also swirled a little around the other sparks.

As the kiss was still unbroken, they began to slowly snuggle up against the other under a giggle of pleasure. Yet the hooves were tightened a little bit more, which resulted in an even tighter hug. A warm, tight hug of true love between the two of them.

They both broke the kiss ever so gentle while a small string of saliva left their mouths. Yet they kept gazing in each other's eyes. "I love you, Trixie," said Twilight in a loving tone. Though she panted a little bit due to the kiss she had given.

"I love you more, Twilight," replied Trixie in the same tone as she was panting herself.

"Shall we...?" the mulberry mare asked curiously yet carefully, but before she could speak further, one of Trixie's front hooves met her mouth, indicating her to hold it and be quiet.

"Not tonight my love, maybe something for tomorrow if you don't lose your attention again. Trixie is rather tired and wishes to sleep, something you should do as well after watching the wonders of the night.."

Twilight give a nod of understanding to the words. The hug was still intact and their noses met once more for some lovely nuzzling. The mares smiled warmly but eventually they couldn't keep their eyes open and could only do one thing, which was go with the flow of time, and allow themselves to fall asleep.

The eyelids of the blue coated mare shut down completely, hiding her wonderful eyes behind it, Twilight stroked the pale cornflower blue mane of her love. "Words cannot express how much I love you, Twisy..." Twilight spoke softly as the sleep also caught up with her. Her eyelids closed themselves as well and she began to drift off into her sleep.

While the night ventured on, they both had fallen deeply asleep in each other's hooves. But both their mouths moved and said the same thing, with one little difference to their words. "I wish to be with you forever..."

"Twilight..."

"Trixie..."


End file.
